Wishes
by Nae'ka
Summary: The Tall Goth can't remember when he was happy last... So on his birthday he makes a single wish... NOT A CHEEZY as it sounds. TallGothxMike Makowski. Mike is the Vamp kid, fyi.
1. Chapter 1

**Wishes**

Pairings: VampirxEvan, more to come.

Rated: T for swearing. Rating WILL go up if I continue.

Authors note: This is a pairing that nobody seems to like. I've only seen a LITTLE on deviantart. Hurr. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

I never celebrate my birthday. Or anyone's for that matter. In fact, the only time I 'celebrate' anything is when it gives me the opportunity to be away from the school for a day or longer (Christmas, Easter, Memorial day, etc).

My mother is a Jew gone Jehovah's Witness (the reason for my parents' divorce), so she doesn't celebrate birthdays either.

And, of course, birthdays are too conformist for my friends.

So, birthdays have never been a part of my life. I've never wanted them to be.

But today, for the first time in my life, I made a birthday wish. Conformists seem to think it works. So, at the end of all hope, I turned to making pointless fucking wishes.

XxxxxX

"Gods, I fucking hate that gym teacher!" **Dylan started and Evan knew to immediately tune him out. It was the only way he survived the long rantings when the younger boy was infuriated. **"Stupid conformist thinks the world of himself, acting like his efforts are going to make any difference in the future of America," **The taller Goth's mind started to wander to the happenings of the early morning.** "…like he can just change all the fat asses and lazy children here." **The second Evan looked into the mirror that morning, he knew he was miserable. He always had been…** "I actually do what he asked and wore my uniform! God, how can he expect me to actually participate?!" **And it had never been a problem before. It was just the way it was…** "Especially with the damn swimming lessons, that bastard." **But all it took was a quick look in the mirror on his 18th birthday to realize that he had long since forgotten what it was like to be happy.** "Now he's threatening to fail me if I don't strip down for him and go in pointless circles until I fucking drown…" **The only birthday wish he'd ever made, **_**'I want to know what it's like'.**_ "Augh, he pisses me off. Fucking conformist."

"Chyeah." Henrietta and Georgie said in unison.

Evan let out a heavy sigh, causing all Goth-heads to turn his way. "Look, I need to get to class. God fucking forbid that I don't graduate this year."

Dylan's face darkened a little more. "Would it really be that bad to stay with us? Why are you so eager to go to that conformist college?" He received no reply, "You're conforming. Leaving us and the life you promised to stand by to join the rat-race."

Georgie buried his face in Henrietta's arm. The girl looked at her two friends, "Dylan, just stop…"

"No, fuck that! If you're going to leave us, then leave now, asshole! We don't need you!"

That hurt. Badly. _'I should have known that I could never be happy…'_ And without another word, the man stomped off to his next class.

xxxxxX

Class was hell, as usual. Evan had the displeasure of having Mr. Garrison, who really doesn't even belong in the high school, as a substitute teacher. The man was a joke.

Currently, he was teaching the fascinating subject on who had the best fashion sense of Marie Antoinette's era. As she said, 'Let them eat cake'.

The Goth boy was in an especially irritated mood after what had happened earlier and was not willing to give his time to learn about something so useless. He made the horrible mistake of raising his hand to complain.

For a while, Garrison simply ignored it. But when Evan started to growl, he whipped his head around, intense eyes glaring down at the tall boy. "What." He demanded, voice as cold and hard as stone.

"What the hell does this have to do with anything? The material is usually pointless, but this is… this is stupid!"

He was sent immediately to the principal's office.

XxxxxX

Leaning heavily against the eastern wall of the school, Evan sighed heavily.

Suspended for a week, starting tomorrow.

That was the same bullshit penalty that the McCormick kid received for selling weed on campus grounds.

He would miss a big test in world geography, which would bring his grade dangerously close to an 'F', with no opportunity for make-up. And if he did have to stay at the school longer, he wouldn't have any friends.

The stress of everything started to get to him, and he let his head drop. But there were, he tried to remind himself, several things that could have made his day worse. As long as he could get home and sleep the rest of the week away and hopefully die in the process, he was sure he'd be alright.

Death. What a thing to think about the day you turn into a legal adult. He couldn't imagine his life getting any better, and if he were truly to concentrate on the idea of holding a job and paying bills every day, only to die a year or two before the government would legally let him retire with social security, he would just go home and bleed until his heart had nothing to pump.

But he wasn't going to think about it. He was just going to-…

"Hey, you alright?"

Fatigue settled on his chest, making his next breath a conscious effort. He was too far gone mentally to even get irritated by the sound of Mike Makowski's voice.

"Fuck off, preppie vamp fag."

"Hey, I'm only caring about-"

"Only when your friends can't see you. Stop acting like you're a good person, it's a joke."

The Vamp leader let out an exasperated sigh and fell against the wall, only a foot away from the other teen. "Well, happy birthday anyway."

This shocked the Goth kid. "How do you know it's my birthday?"

Mike smirked smugly, "I know a lot of things, you'd be surprised."

Evan let out an 'hmph'. "Whatever. Just see how far that gets you in life. You'll end up just as miserable and alone as the rest of us."

"I don't think so." It was said in a matter-of-fact manner and this broke through the wall to his irritation.

They both stayed silent for a few minutes, as they both waited for a ride home. Evan closed his eyes while he waited. Twenty minutes must have passed by, before he opened them again.

He jumped slightly. The wanna-be vampire had moved feet closer, and was standing too close for comfort. The Tall Goth ignored it, though, and looked out towards the street. No one was going to come for him. Figures.

He shook his head and started walking away from the school, his ex-friends and the vampire that… was following him?

"Go fuck yourself, Conformist."

Mike walked in front of Evan, stopping quickly. "Look… I just wanted to… I just…" He sighed and pulled out a neatly wrapped package. "Here, I'll leave you alone now." He handed said package to Evan and turned away, heading back to the school.

XxxxxX

The second he arrived at home, he collapsed on the couch.

Why would he bother wishing to be happy? Of course fate would come to bite him in the ass and not just keep happiness from him, but make him more miserable than usual.

He covered his face with both hands and let out a loud growl.

Sleep. That's what he needed…

He tried without success to fall asleep there, but the argument with Dylan played in his head, over and over again.

'_We don't need you!'_

He flipped over and starred at the ceiling. "The package…"

He ran his long fingernail under the tape that kept the brown parcel together.

He raised an eyebrow when he first pulled it out. It was a book… no…

It was a black leather journal, tightly bound with the outline of a kneeling man, arms spread wide and palms up, in gold. It was…. Beautiful.

He gently flipped to the first page where a small note was written in big loopy letters.

_'Dearest Goth-'_ It made Evan cringe, but he continued.

_'I don't know why I decided to do this. I've been thinking about it for a while. And by that, I mean talking to you in general._

_But you Goth kids are so stubborn, I can't get anywhere near you._

_If you wanna talk, call me._

_-Mike 555-6545_

_Ps. I might not actually give this to you. But I suppose if you are reading this, I did… So… yeah.'_

I'm not asking you to read this, but please review. Heh...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I'm getting more into the South Park Canadians now! …… And that excludes Ike. I'll probably post some TerrancexPhillip stuff…maybe….

xxxxxxx

His week of suspension went by rather quickly and before he knew it, he was back in the shit-hole of a school that had shooed him off last week.

He made his way from class to class quickly, skipping lunch to sit in the library, staring at the floor. Eventually, the end of the day rolled around and he pulled out the journal that Mike had given him.

He wanted to start writing… something. Maybe poetry about how pissed he was at his conformist friends, or a horror story in which all the main characters are brutally torn to bits…

He sighed and gently placed the journal back into the front pocket of his worn backpack. Whatever was going to be written in it had to be amazing. He couldn't just fill it with random notes and scribbles like he did for all his other twenty cent notebooks.

He went home and straight to bed, unable to think of anything that would make the effort of consciousness worth it.

XxxxxX

The next day should have been the same as yesterday, but something was keeping Evan down. His chest hurt, his head felt heavy and every step he took made his body scream for some sort of relief.

He skipped lunch again, opting to sit in the near-silent library for an hour.

This time, though, he had gotten too much sleep the night before and was well rested enough to think of the friends that were now ignoring him.

There was a party last year, Raven's 16th birthday. There had been alcohol. He was surprised that he had managed to talk Dylan into going at all… but he did. Tension between them started the second when various gay couples came out of the closet. Girls begged these boys to make out, and being drunk as they were, they complied.

And the two Goth boys, though not a couple, kissed.

It was a simple kiss, no tongue involved, but it lasted a while.

He had hoped it meant something more than it really did. But, as most conformist things the Goths found themselves doing, it was never talked about again.

The hope had killed him inside for the first three weeks. Eventually, though, it was thrown into the growing pile of disappointments that caused him pain.

He looked up at the clock. Twenty minutes before the lunch bell would ring and he could finish the day.

"Hey there." Evan looked up at the intruder of his thoughts. It was Makowski again.

"What." It sounded much ruder then he had meant it to…

"I was just wondering if you had a good birthday." The teen sat down at the same table and smiled at Evan, seemingly unfazed by the strong anti-social waves the Goth was giving off.

"No."

Mike grimaced, somehow making Evan remember the gift.

"Thanks for the journal. I'll use it." It was all he could think of to say, though he had never enjoyed a gift so entirely in his whole life.

The 'Vamp' smiled brightly, "I'm glad! I thought you would like it, but I wasn't sure. I'm not a non-conformist, so I don't really know... that kind of…" He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Y-you wanna hang out or something?"

The question certainly caught him off guard and he looked over to the boy now sitting across from him. "As in?"

"I don't know… We could go to Village Inn, if you'd like…"

He knew that the restaurant was one of his group's favorite places to hang out, so they would almost undoubtedly run into them. "No, I'm there all the time."

Grinning in sudden, awkward hope, Mike gave another suggestion, "Well, we could go to Muddguckers! They have air hockey, arcade games and these greasy burgers that taste awesome, but I swear will give you a heart attack on the spot! It's really cool, per se; I haven't been there in a while."

Evan almost smirked at how fast the other was talking. Almost. "Sure, whatever. Do you have to bring your friends?" He kept the neutral tone in his voice quite well.

"No, it'll just be us." Then the bell rang, signaling the end of Evan's lunch period. The vampire smiled again, than nodded. "I'll see you later then!" Evan noticed Mike was flushed, even his ears a gentle tone of pink.

"Tonight then."

"Tonight!"

XxxxxX

After school, they met near the wall that Evan had stood at during his birthday and in complete silence, walked the few blocks it took to get to the restaurant.

There weren't many people there, maybe a few couples with toddlers and middle school punks, but it was easy to find a seat.

"Table or booth?" A skinny, pale boy asked, his blond hair bobbing slightly as he nodded to the two men.

"Booth!" Mike cheerfully stated.

They were seated quickly.

"My name is Butters a-and I'll be your waiter for today…" he looked them over, "Can I get you guys something to drink? Your food orders have to be taken up at the counter..."

XxxxxX

"But… I told you they had air hockey here!"

"That doesn't mean I'll play it." Evan sighed and turned toward a game he could handle… Pacman.

Mike groaned, "Fiiiiinne. But you have to play _something_ with me later!"

"Don't tell me what I _have_ to do. It fucking reminds me of Dylan." He stuck his quarter into the slot and, with the palm of his hand over the analog stick, started playing.

The head vamp shuffled his feet a bit. "That's bad then, huh?"

"Yes."

"Sorry…"

The apology sounded so genuine that Evan scoffed and shook his head, "Quit being a pussy."

Nothing further was said; instead Mike slowly turned around and sat down at the table.

Evan took his hand off the analog stick and mumbled out a short cussword.

Of course. He ended up insulting the other boy and it was most likely irreversible. With his luck, anyway.


End file.
